L'histoire de Danielle
by JJ226
Summary: This is episode 13 in my fan fiction series which I have finally starting writing again :D And I have got the long awaited Danielle story in here woohoo :P Oh it's called L'histoire de Danielle or Danielle's story in English and is Danielle Centric :p


LOST

By Jonjo Smith

L'histoire de Danielle- Danielle Rousseau Centric

Based on thecurrent television seriesLOST created byJeffrey Leiber &J.J. Abrams and Damon Lindelof

Revisions byJonjo Smith

Current Revisions byJonjo SmithAugust 23rd 2007

EXT. DHARMA CAMP

MINKOWSKI, BRYAN, LEE and a few other DHARMA people are sat around a small campfire. MINKOWSKI looks over to BRYAN.

MINKOWSKI

What do you want to do then, Bryan?

BRYAN smiles slightly

BRYAN

You're the leader...

MINKOWSKI cut off BRYAN

MINKOWSKI

No, I am not the leader of this group, Bryan. Look how much I messed up, I cannot be in charge once more. You have become the leader, now, carry on and I will follow.

BRYAN looks slightly taken aback

BRYAN

You sure?

MINKOWSKI nods his head

MINKOWSKI

Yes. Now what do you want to do leader?

MINKOWSKI smiles at him slightly

BRYAN

Ok then. We need to get the DeGroots to join us. We might just have to hide you or something.

BRYAN looks to MINKOWSKI

BRYAN (CONTN'D)

Then, we must take back the village: take them by surprise in a few days. They'll think we'll have given up by that point.

BRYAN looks to MINKOWSKI and MINKOWSKI nods his head to approve it. Then suddenly the camera shoots back into the bushes that surround the camp.

FEMALE VOICE (WHISPERED)

They have invaded our camp

The camera turns around 180 degrees to show the woman that spoke was DANIELLE ROUSSEAU. With her are ALEX and KARL. They are all peering through the bushes watching the DHARMA people. They then slowly come away from the bushes.

ALEX

What can we do, Mum?

DANIELLE

There are too many of them for us three to take. We may have to relocate to another part of the island.

KARL

Relocate?

KARL looks slightly disappointed

KARL (CONT'D)

We only just relocated to here the other day.

DANIELLE

It is best for us to keep relocating to different places on this island. One place is for a long time is unsafe.

ALEX

So where are we relocating too?

DANIELLE

We just have to find a clearing within the jungle.

KARL

And what about food?

ALEX turns to him

ALEX

Why? Are we low on it?

DANIELLE

Yes

ALEX

We'll have to return to the village and I will go and retrieve some from one of the houses when they are out?

The camera zooms in on DANIELLE'S face who looks slightly worried.

DANIELLE

Are you sure, Alex?

ALEX'S VOICE (CAMERA STILL ON DANIELLE'S FACE)

Yes, I'm sure Mum

DANIELLE

Ok...

INT. A SHIP'S MAIN STEERING ROOM (FLASHBACK)

We see a younger DANIELLE run into the ships steering room and run up to the man at the steering wheel.

DANIELLE

Ah, Robert, nous avons finalement placé au loin, mon amour. Notre voyage…

[Translated- Oh, Robert, we have finally set off, my love. Our voyage...

DANIELLE gives him a tight hug

ROBERT

Oui, Danielle, notre voyage...

[Translated- Yes, Danielle, Our voyage…

ROBERT kissed DANIELLE on the head.

DANIELLE

C'est le début de tant de nouvelles choses.

[Translated- It is the start of so many new things

DANIELLE patted her stomach (It is referring to ALEX)

DANIELLE (CONT'D)

Au Revoir.

DANIELLE comes out of ROBERT'S hold and exits the steering room onto the deck.

EXT. DECK

DANIELLE runs quickly to the back of the deck to look out onto the land of Taiti slowly fading away as they move away from it. She begins to wave goodbye to it.

DANIELLE (CONT'D)

Au revoir.

LOST

INT. A SHIP'S TRACKING ROOM (_Sorry I really don't know what rooms a ship has got so I'm just putting them in as I need them)_ (FLASHBACK)

We are on a shot of a man's face. Something begins to beep and his eyes open widely.

THE MAN

Transmission entrante!

[Translated- Incoming Transmission!

THE MAN turns around and makes a hand gesture to make others come around to him. They quickly come around him and he turns back around.

ROBERT

Le jouer alors, Montand

[Translated- Play it then

MONTAND

Ok

MONTAND presses the button and out of speakers come the numbers "4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42" They carry on repeating it.

DANIELLE

Qu'est-ce que c'est?

[Translated- What is it?

ANOTHER MAN

Je ne sais pas

[Translated- I don't know

DANIELLE looks worried for a moment

DANIELLE

Robert, que devons-nous faire?

[Translated- Robert, what shall we do?

ROBERT thinks about it

ROBERT

Etudier. Changer le cours et aller étudier ce qu'est la source de ceci

[Translated- Investigate. Change course and go and investigate what the source of this is

Everyone turns around shocked at him

A MAN

Etes-vous sûr, Robert?

[Translated- Are you sure, Robert?

ROBERT

Oui. Le faire maintenant!

[Translated- Yes. Now do it!

EXT. THE JUNGLE BUSHES (END OF FLASHBACK)

DANIELLE, ALEX and KARL are walking through the jungle. DANIELLE turns to ALEX.

DANIELLE

Alex, will we reach The Others village by nightfall? It would be much easier to retrieve food by darkness.

ALEX

Erm... I don't know. Karl?

ALEX turns to KARL

KARL

Well, we'll just have to wait and see won't we.

KARL smiles widely at the two of them

DANIELLE

Ok

DANIELLE continues to walk onwards.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

EXT. THE BEACH

KATE is just exiting from the jungle. It is evident that there is something wrong with her this morning. She wipes her mouth as she starts to walk back to her tent. SUN who was close to where KATE exited the jungle comes running over to KATE.

SUN

Are you ok, Kate?

KATE stops walking and turns around to face SUN

KATE

Yeah I'm fine Sun. Why?

KATE is evidently lying

SUN

Well, from what I can tell, I believe you have just been sick out in the jungle. And that you are now scared that you are suffering from morning sickness. Am I right?

KATE stares at her for a moment and then grabs her by the arm.

KATE

Come with me, ok.

EXT. FURTHER UP THE BEACH

KATE and SUN are both sat down on the sand looking out to the sea.

SUN

So, you think you are pregnant?

KATE

Yeah, and I don't want to be!

KATE turns to SUN

KATE (CONTN'D)

I know I'm bringing it up Sun but I don't want to die. I'm not ready for it. Do you think I should tell people? Sawyer? Jack?

SUN pauses for a moment

SUN

Remember, Kate, that your pregnancy has not been proven. Would you like to take a pregnancy test?

KATE thought for a moment.

KATE

It is the only way to put it to rest isn't it. You don't have to be with me, Sun, if you don't want to.

SUN

Kate, remember how you were there for me when I discovered I was pregnant?

KATE

Yeah?

SUN

Well, I'm returning the favour.

SUN smiles widely at KATE.

SUN (CONT'D)

Now come on: the sooner the better.

KATE and SUN slowly get up together.

EXT. BACK AT BEACH CAMP

JACK is walking up towards GERALD and KAREN DEGROOT. JACK looks slightly disappointed. JACK reaches them and sits with them on the sand beside them.

JACK

We can't find him. We've searched the whole area of where we were holding him and kind anything that can tell us where he went. By the looks of it, he was freed from the tree by someone because the ropes have been cut with a knife or something.

KAREN looks over to JACK

KAREN

Thank you for looking dear.

KAREN smiles at him.

JACK

We can continue looking for you further afield if you want but that would come with a condition.

GERALD

What condition may that be?

JACK

If we get Minkowski for you and do whatever you want with him, kill him? Whatever you want, you must let all of these people off this island as you did Claire

JACK looks around to all the other survivors. GERALD gives a quick glance to KAREN over the idea of where CLAIRE is.

GERALD

We must negotiate on that point but a provisional yes will answer that. Now, where do you plan to look for Minkowski?

JACK

I don't know just at the moment. I'll discuss that with Sayid and then get back to you.

KAREN

Ok

JACK smiles at them and gets up making his way away. As JACK is walking away, KAREN quickly turns her attention to her husband.

KAREN (CONT'D)

Get them off the island, Gerald?

GERALD

Yes, we'll have to attempt to get them all off. It is the only way for us to deliver Minkowski his punishment.

KAREN

It will never work

GERALD laughs slightly at his wives disbelief

GERALD

It will have to.

EXT. THE JUNGLE

DANIELLE, ALEX and KARL are walking through the jungle when suddenly KARL looks about scared.

KARL

Do you feel like someone is watching us?

DANIELLE and ALEX also look about

ALEX

What?

KARL

I feel like someone is watching us, Alex. How else can I put it?

They suddenly hear twig snap in the bushes.

ALEX

Ok, maybe there is someone watching us.

ALEX turns to her mother

ALEX (CONT'D)

Mum, what should we do?

A close-up of DANIELLE'S face. The camera then zooms in on her eye.

EXT.THE BEACH (FLAHSBACK)

DANIELLE'S eye. The camera zooms out and we see behind her is the wreckage of her ship. She slowly gets up off of the floor and turns around to see the devastation behind her. She screams of the sight of it and then begins to survey the wreckage for signs of her lover: ROBERT. She starts to run amongst the wreckage of the ship looking in all the places she can for ROBERT. She suddenly stops seeing ROBERT'S body.

DANIELLE

Robert!

She runs over to him and grabs his body: he is alive but badly hurt. She kneels next to him and begins to sob.

DANIELLE (CONT'D)

Séjour avec moi, Robert!

[Translated- Stay with me, Robert

She sits up and looks about the beach for a sign of someone. She sees a man in the distance.

DANIELLE (CONT'D)

Aide!

[Translated- Help!

THE MAN doesn't hear her. She stands up and cups her hands to make her shouting louder as you do.

DANIELLE (CONT'D)

Aide! Veuillez m'aider! Je prie de toi!

[Translated- Help! Please help me! I beg of you!

THE MAN turns around to see the distressed DANIELLE. He begins running towards her prompting DANIELLE to kneel back down next to ROBERT once more.

DANIELLE (CONT'D)

Quelqu'un vient

[Translated- Someone's coming

DANIELLE smiles down at ROBERT who attempts a smile back. THE MAN then reaches them: it is one of the crew off of DANIELLE'S ship.

THE MAN

Danielle, qu'est arrive à lui?

[Translated- Danielle, what has happened to him?

DANIELLE stares at him for a moment

DANIELLE

Que pensez-vous? Notre bateau s'est juste écrasé! M'aider maintenant à le porter aux buissons près de la jungle!

[Translated- What do you think? Our ship has just crashed! Now help me carry him to the bushes near the jungle!

DANIELLE and THE MAN lift up ROBERT and then begin to carry him carefully to the bushes near the jungle. DANIELLE as they reach put him down wipes away the tears which were welling in her eyes.

DANIELLE (CONT'D)

Je resterai ici avec Robert. Maintenant vous allez rechercher des survivants!

[Translated- I shall stay here with Robert. Now, you, go look for survivors

DANIELLE then kneels once more next to ROBERT.

DANIELLE

Nous serons bien. Je promets

[Translated- We'll be ok. I promise

VOICE

Are you ok?

DANIELLE looks up. There stood is a man with dirty blonde hair. He is wearing The Hostiles clothing.

DANIELLE

Pardon? Je parle français seulement

[Translated- Pardon? I speak french only

THE MAN

Ah. Je parle français aussi

[Translated- Ah. I speak french also

THE MAN kneels next to her.

THE MAN

Bonjour. Je m'appelle Brennan. Etes-vous bien? J'étais témoin de votre accident: c'était terrifiant

[Translated- Hi. I'm called Brennan. Are you ok? I witnessed your crash: it was horrific

DANIELLE smiles at BRENNAN

DANIELLE

Bonjour. Je m'appelle Danielle et c'est Robert, mon associe. Je suis bien mais je suis inquiété pour Robert. J'ai peur que je ne sache pas ce qui est arrivé a lui.

[Translated- Hi. I'm called Danielle and this is Robert, my partner. I'm ok but I'm worried for Robert. I am afraid I do not know what has happened to him.

BRENNAN

Je pourrais pouvoir vous aider.

[Translated- I might be able to help you

BRENNAN smiles at DANIELLE and then begins to examine ROBERT.

DANIELLE

Merci beaucoup

[Translated- Thank you very much

EXT. THE JUNGLE (END OF FLASHBACK)

DANIELLE suddenly grabs a gun which is strapped to her back and aims it at the place where the snapping twig sound came from. She shoots and we hear it hit something.

DANIELLE

There we go

We hear it hit the ground.

DANIELLE (CONT'D)

It was most probably a boar or some form of animal

KARL looks at her quickly.

KARL

Are you sure?

DANIELLE

Yes. Now, we must carry on moving.

EXT. THE JUNGLE TREE-LINE FURTHER UP THE BEACH

KATE comes out of the tree-line bushes to SUN who is sat patiently waiting for her. KATE looks from the pregnancy test to SUN.

SUN

What is the result, Kate?

KATE

Positive...

COMMERCIAL BREAK

EXT. THE BEACH KITCHEN

It is getting dark now. GERALD and KAREN DEGROOT are in the beach kitchen preparing some food of their own. JACK is approaching them with SAYID and SAWYER by his side. JACK, SAYID and SAWYER reach them and GERALD and KAREN stop preparing their food.

JACK

We think we might know where Minkowski could have gone but we only have a hunch so it might not work out so is that ok?

GERALD

That is absolutely brilliant. Thank you. When are we setting off?

JACK

Tomorrow morning. That ok?

KAREN

Definitely dear.

KAREN smiles at the three men that are stood before her.

KAREN (CONT'D)

May I ask, are we accompanying you on your journey?

GERALD

Of course we are Karen

GERALD looks to his wife

SAWYER

Are you now? Don't you think it is up to us if we want you to come along with us?

GERALD stares at SAWYER for a moment

GERALD

Yes we are going to accompany you because we can offer you all something no one else on this island can.

SAWYER

And what might that be?

GERALD

I'll keep it a secret for now

GERALD winks at him

GERALD

Makes it all the more exciting doesn't it.

SAWYER is about to talk but JACK cuts him off.

JACK

We'll see you in the morning then.

EXT. A DIFFERENT PART OF THE BEACH THAT IS CLOSE TO THE BEACH KITCHEN THOUGH

KATE and SUN are sat together on the beach.

KATE

Are you ready for it? You know dying?

SUN waits a moment

SUN

You have to be. It could happen at any moment really.

They stay quiet for a moment

SUN (CONT'D)

Is Sawyer the father then?

KATE nods her head slowly

KATE

Yeah but how am I meant to tell him? We broke up only yesterday. I mean, how awkward will that be?

SUN

Life is full of challenges and you just have to take them head on.

SUN smiles at her and then she looks beyond KATE.

SUN (CONT'D)

There he is

SUN points to the approaching SAWYER, SAYID and JACK who are returning from the beach kitchen.

KATE

No, not just now.

JACK then notices the pointing SUN and begins to make his way towards them leaving SAWYER and SAYID.

JACK

See you in the morning.

JACK reaches them

JACK (CONT'D)

Hey, are you ok?

KATE'S eyes open widely

KATE

Yeah of course I am!

SUN

Yeah, I'm fine

KATE

What are you three up to?

JACK

We're just doing something for Gerald and Karen. Nothing much really.

KATE

I'm coming with you then

SUN gives KATE a quick glance.

JACK

No, you're not. Sawyer, Sayid and I will be fine.

KATE

So, yeah, you need me.

JACK

Kate, no! I'll see you then

JACK starts to walk off. SUN quickly grabs KATE

SUN

Kate, you cannot go!

KATE

I can. Me being pregnant will not stop me, Sun. I'll see you too. Thanks

KATE gets up and starts to walk away.

SUN

See you.

EXT. OUTSKIRTS OF THE OTHERS VILLAGE

DANIELLE, ALEX and KARL are crouched down in the bushes of the Others Village. DANIELLE looks to ALEX.

DANIELLE

Alex, do you think they might all be asleep now?

ALEX

They could be. I'm not sure. I would maybe wait about half an hour just to check. Ok?

DANIELLE

That is fine.

EXT. THE JUNGLE (FLASHBACK)

DANIELLE, other members of her crew and BRENNAN are walking through the jungle. DANIELLE, who is now heavily pregnant, slowly jogs up to ROBERT who is at the front of the group of six and now has recovered from his injuries he received from the ship crashing.

DANIELLE

Robert, où allons-nous? Nous avons été sur cette île maintenant pour six semaines et toi subsistance juste nous ayant traîné par cette jungle. Se rappeler, je ne peux pas prendre beaucoup plus de ceci!

[Translated- Robert, where are we going? We have been on this island now for six weeks and you just keep having us trailing through this jungle. Remember, I cannot take much more of this!

DANIELLE points to her large baby bump.

ROBERT

Comme j'ai dit sur le bateau avant qu'il se soit brisé, Danielle, nous allons étudier la source de cette transmission.

[Translated- As I said on the ship before it crashed, Danielle, we are going to investigate the source of that transmission.

DANIELLE

Robert, cet endroit n'est pas sûr. Montand a perdu son bras à un ours blanc dans l'intérêt de qualité!

[Translated- Robert, this place is not safe. Montand lost his arm to a polar bear for goodness sake

The two of them both look ahead and see that light is peeping through the thinning bush of the jungle.

MONTAND

Regard! Il y a quelque chose en avant!

[Translated- Look! There is something ahead!

The group of seven begin to run forward towards the thinning bush.

EXT. THE AREA BEYOND THE THINNING BUSH

The group of seven suddenly burst out of the bush and stop immediately. They stare at something behind the camera in amazement. The camera turns around 180 degrees and we see that they are staring at the Radio Tower. It is a shinier version to the radio tower than the one we see in "Through the Looking Glass", obviously due to the fact this takes place 16 years previously. ROBERT looks to DANIELLE.

ROBERT

Danielle, ceci est lui!

[Translated- Danielle, this is it!

ROBERT points to the Radio Tower gleefully

ROBERT (CONT'D)

Ceci droit être d'où il transmet!

[Translated- This must be where it is transmitting from!

The five other people plus BRENNAN apart from DANIELLE start to run towards the Radio Tower but DANIELLE stays back slightly.

INT. THE RADIO TOWER

The door of it bursts open and in comes ROBERT, MONTAND and the others. ROBERT runs over to the recording equipment. The numbers are being played loudly into the room.

ROBERT

Oui, ceci est lui!

[Translated- Yes, this is it!

One of the men turns to ROBERT

THE MAN

Robert, maintenant que nous l'avons trouvé, qu'allons-nous faire? C'était le point entier de nous venant ici!

[Translated- Robert, now that we have found it, what are we going to do? That was the whole point of us coming here!

ROBERT

Nous celebrants!

[Translated- We celebrate!

All the people cheer. At this point, DANIELLE has just entered the room.

ROBERT (CONT'D)

Et puis demain, nous étudions cette source encore plus.

[Translated- And then tomorrow, we investigate this source even more

The others look slightly dismayed by this but still keep a smile as they are happy they have discovered this. They then begin to exit the room, leaving DANIELLE and ROBERT. DANIELLE walks up to ROBERT and puts her arms around his neck flirting.

DANIELLE

Célébrer, hé?

[Translated- Celebrate, hey?

ROBERT

Oui, célébrer

[Translated- Yes, celebrate

ROBERT then kisses her on the head.

ROBERT (CONT'D)

Maintenant, avancer.

[Translated- Now, come on

ROBERT then leads her out of the room leaving it empty as DANIELLE giggles.

EXT. THE OTHERS VILLAGE BUSHES AGAIN (END OF FLASHBACK)

Half an hour has passed and DANIELLE, ALEX and KARL are still in the bushes. ALEX looks to DANIELLLE and KARL on either side of her.

ALEX

I think we can go now. Karl?

KARL

Yeah, I reckon so too.

DANIELLE nods at the two of them

DANIELLE

Ok

They jump up out of the bushes and run over to one of the houses. ALEX points to it.

ALEX

This one

All the lights are off in the house. ALEX runs up to the back door and slowly opens it and creeps in.

INT. INSIDE THE HOUSE

ALEX enters the house and suddenly all lights flip on. ALEX looks over to the person who is fully clothed: it is RICHARD.

RICHARD

Hello, Alex. I must admit I wasn't expecting to see you tonight.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

EXT. THE JUNGLE (FLASHBACK)

DANIELLE is stood in a clearing holding a gun up. We don't see who it is as the camera is focused on her face. She is crying.

DANIELLE

La maladie vous a enlevé maintenant! Je dois faire ceci! C'est la meilleure chose pour toi! Je dois faire ceci! Je ne peux pas contracter la maladie! Je suis désolé…

[Translated- The sickness has taken off you now! I have to do this! It is the best thing for you! I need to do this. I cannot contract the sickness. I'm sorry...

DANIELLE wipes away a tear and then shoots. The camera turns around to see a bullet pierce ROBERT'S chest. He puts his hands to chest to cover the wound and starts to stumble backwards. ROBERT falls over onto the floor. DANIELLE runs over to him and kneels next to him.

ROBERT

Pourquoi, Danielle? Pourquoi?

[Translated- Why, Danielle? Why?

One of DANIELLE'S tears falls onto ROBERT.

DANIELLE

J'ai dû...

[Translated- I had to...

VOICE

Come on, Danielle...

DANIELLE looks around to see BRENNAN stood behind her. BRENNAN puts his hand off her shoulder.

BRENNAN

Danielle...

DANIELLE angrily stands up

DANIELLE

Pourquoi? Pourquoi m'avez-vous incité à faire ceci, Brennan?

[Translated- Why? Why did you make me do this, Brennan?

BRENNAN

Ils étaient maladies, Danielle. Ils n'étaient pas de bonnes gens. Ils ont dû être tués.

[Translated- They were ill, Danielle. They were not good people. They needed to be killed.

DANIELLE

Comment est-ce que je vous connais ne suis pas une mauvaise personne également?

[Translated- How do I know you aren't a bad person also?

BRENNAN

Je suis l'une des bonnes gens de cette île, Danielle. Maintenant, veuillez venir avec moi.

[Translated- I am one of the good people of this island, Danielle. Now, please come with me.

BRENNAN puts out a hand for DANIELLE. She pushes it away.

DANIELLE

A où?

[Translated- Where to?

BRENNAN

De nouveau à la tour par radio. Vous serez économisé là.

[Translated- Back to the radio tower. You'll be safe there

DANIELLE stares at him for a moment.

DANIELLE

Ok...

INT. THE RADIO TOWER ROOM

The door of the room opens and DANIELLE enters. BRENNAN stays at the door.

BRENNAN

Aur revoir, Danielle...

[Translated- Goodbye, Danielle...

DANIELLE looks around worried to the door as is closed on her. The door makes a clicking sound to signify it being locked.

DANIELLE

Brennan...?

DANIELLE runs up to the door and starts to bang loudly on it.

DANIELLE (CONT'D)

Brennan, me laisser dehors maintenant!

[Translated- Brennan, let me out now!

There is no reply.

DANIELLE (CONT'D)

Brennan...?

DANIELLE comes to a realisation and turns around. She leans against the door and slips down she begins to cry.

DANIELLE (CONT'D)

Me laisser dehors... s'il vous plait….

INT. RICHARD'S HOUSE (END OF FLASHBACK)

DANIELLE, ALEX and KARL are all tied up in the middle of the room to a chair each. RICHARD and CINDY are also in the room beaming down on them.

RICHARD

Alex, what a silly girl you are! Coming back... to do what? Food I'm presuming? I mean there mustn't be much food out there must there? Anyways, I must say it wasn't you three that I was expecting to catch. I thought that the Dharma freaks would be attempting to break in tonight to be honest but obviously not.

RICHARD looks at DANIELLE and laughs slightly

RICHARD (CONTN'D)

Brought the whole clan along I see. Cindy, give them some food and then leave them. We shall see to them in the morning.

RICHARD then exits the living room of his house and CINDY goes and begins to prepare some food in the kitchen.

EXT. THE GRIFFIN

LOCKE and DESMOND are stood outside The Griffin station. LOCKE looks over to DESMOND.

LOCKE

You happy now? We're here

DESMOND doesn't respond and just enters. LOCKE looks about to check for people and then also enters.


End file.
